Track Specific Elements
This page covers layout elements that provide information or artwork relevant to a specific track, either the currently playing track or the currently selected track. These elements can be shown in any of the Left Sidebar, Left Main Panel, Right Main Panel, or Right Sidebar. By default, and are stacked together in the right sidebar. Other elements need to be turned on via Panels Configuration. Except for Artist Picture, all of these elements can be toggled between Playing Track and Selected Track. This can be done using the menu at the top left of the panel. In Panels Configuration, you have the option to display elements as tabbed instead of stacked. Tabbed panels will have a button at the top right for toggling Playing and Selected. If the panel has any available options, there will also be a menu item for "Customize Panel..." that will open Preferences or another options window. Track Information The Track Information (or Details) panel draws its information from the tags and file properties of a specific track. You can display almost any info imaginable, as long as it's stored in the file or the MusicBee database. Track Information Settings Layout The first option in the Track Information settings is how you want the fields positioned relative to the album art: *Do Not Display Artwork *Show Artwork Above Fields *Show Artwork Left of Fields *Show Artwork Right of Fields *Show Artwork Below Fields Next to the layout options, you can tell MusicBee what size you'd like the album art to be: *'fit to panel:' will size the artwork to fit the width of the panel *'___ px:' set a fixed width for the artwork Fields Underneath the layout settings, you will find 7 rows for configuring tag data. Each row has several sub-settings. This is for any sort of lead-in you want for the line (for instance, naming the fields, like "Artist:"). Allows you to configure what is displayed in each line. You can use Templates here, which provides a huge amount of flexibility. You can show multiple tags in one line, different tags for different types of music, and so on. Tick this to have MusicBee show one tag value per line, rather than cutting off or wrapping lines. Ignores , and causes the Display Artist tag to be ignored, showing the actual artist/performer/etc values instead. Lets you set an opacity (% of foreground color vs background color) for each line. Allows you to customize the font of individual lines. Dictates how many rows a particular line/field can take up before being truncated with "...". A field will only take up as many rows as necessary; it won't leave blank rows. You can choose to display certain Special Fields by ticking the boxes: *show track rating *and last.fm "Love" status *show file url *show track properties As long as the or tag is by itself on a line (no formulas or extra characters used), it will be turned into an active link that you can click, pointing to either: *'library filter:' searches your library for that album or track *'artist information:' shows artist in Recommendations node Web Links There are four built-in links that appear in the context menu when you right click on the Track Information panel: * , targeting the Artist * , targeting the Artist * , targeting the Artist * , targeting the Title You can configure up to six more links in Internet Preferences. If you have the Web Browser Plugin enabled, MusicBee will open the links there; otherwise it will use your default browser. If you tick the boxes, these links will be displayed directly in the Track Info panel. *artist profile on Wikipedia *artist news on Google News *music blogs the artist on Lyrics MusicBee can display synchronized or unsynchronized lyrics. If a file is marked as having no lyrics, it will display "No Lyrics". If lyrics are missing, it will query the web services configured in Tags (2) using Artist and Title. Lyrics Settings This will customize the font for the whole panel. Colors the active line of synchronised lyrics. Artist Biography Displays the artist's biography, if available. Album Cover and Artist Picture The Album Cover panel will use the album cover associated with a track according to the settings in Tags (1). If no cover is found, it will query the web services configured in Tags (2). It will fit the album cover to the size of the panel (both height and width), so if the panel is very tall or very wide there will probably be excess space. The Artist Picture panel draws images from , , , and (in that order). It will rotate images every 60 seconds. MusicBee attempts to intelligently fit the image to the shape of the panel, but results can vary.